


music and kissing

by lolatheblueangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, MLB, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolatheblueangel/pseuds/lolatheblueangel
Summary: a cute one shot about lukanette. time have passed and they still have feeling for eachother!





	music and kissing

**Author's Note:**

> i think we all team luka now aren't we?

Its was summer break before the 10th grade, middle july, it was a hot sunny day, the perfect day to meet up with an old friend marinette thought to herself. Marinette grew up pretty fast from her crush on adrien after he started to date kagami, at first she was hurting, but after seeing how happy they both looked she couldn't be angry or sad just numb.

To move on from her crush on adrien she started to design so much more, she didn't meet her friends out of school, she decided that she needs the alone time, to work on herself and her feelings. It was going on for six months already and alya really wanted to her meet up with someone, special someone. 

“Hey Marinette!’ she heard a deep voice calling her, she turned her head and a big smile started to spread on her face “hey Luka”, he changed, a lot, his hair was a bit shorter, he was taller and he had a big tattoo on his arm. “I haven't seen you in a while, like six months?” she looked a bit ashamed but just got closer to him, she gave him a hug and whispered “I missed you too Luka”. 

They walked together to the nearest bench “what alya said to you that finally made you to meet up with me?” he asked and marinette smile fell from her face, “oh sorry didn't mean to sound rude” Luka apologized . Marinette took Lukas hand and held it “It wasn't Alya it was me Luka” she looked him in the eyes “I needed to take a break from everybody to work on myself, I know it was a selfish thing to do but i had to do that” Luka just smiled at her.

“Are you feeling better now?” the blue haired boy asked while stroking her hand with his thumb, she nodded “so much better, i understood so many things” her smile was back at her face “i know it's selfish but Luka , do you remember what you told me that day after you been akumatized?’ Luka smiled at her, “you’re an extraordinary person. Clear as a music note, sincere as a melody. You’re the song I’ve heard in my head ever since we first met,” marientte just wanted to kiss him, her cheeks were red “do you still mean it?” she asked with so much hope that the answer will be yes.

“Marinette do you remember that i have said that you are the song I've heard in my head?” she nodded he just said that a minute ago “since you were gone I had a new song in my mind” he took his hand back, and the sconed he did that Marinette missed his warmth. Luka took his guitar out and started playing.

The melody was beautiful Marinette thought, it was music that made her understand him so good , he didn't need to say anything he could just play all of his emotions, but there out of nowhere he started to sing as he played _“ I fell victim to the sound of your love” _ her eyes widened she never heard him sing before _“You’re like a song that I ain’t ready to stop”_ tears started to roll on her cheeks, his voice was so beautiful _“I got nothing but you on my mind” _he stopped playing and looked at her.

Luka wiped her tears away “do you have any more stupid questions?’ Marinette gigeled and felt so warm, he still likes her after the way she acted “i have something i need to show you too Luka” he gave her a confused look , Marinette came closer to his face and kissed him full on the lips, she felt Luka smiling into the kiss, and in that moment she couldn't be more grateful for **music and kissing**.

**Author's Note:**

> i used a song called Grace by Lewis Capaldi for that three lines of the song :)


End file.
